Some marine outboard motor power steering systems are known, for example as described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,438, issued on Apr. 6, 2004, entitled “Tiller Operated Power Assist Marine Steering System”. Such systems are suitable for their intended purposes, but are relatively bulky and require relatively large amounts of hydraulic hose. Other marine outboard motor power steering systems exist that require fewer hydraulic hoses, but have other shortcomings such as lower steering precision.